This specification relates to extracting structured metadata.
Many web sites provide access to structured data. For example, some websites compile information about different episodes of television shows in a structured format. Compiling a list of episodes can be accomplished by accessing this stored data and organizing it accordingly. However, because different websites use different formats, extracting desired data has been accomplished by manual techniques.